


Of Sewers, Socks And Stealing

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Even when Harry comes home smelling like a sewer, Draco can't get too mad at him. But that does NOT mean he's going to share his socks,Harry





	Of Sewers, Socks And Stealing

“Afternoon, love.” Draco startled as his boyfriend suddenly stumbled through the floo, getting soot all over his carpet. But that wasn’t his main concern in that moment. No, what he worried about most, was the fact that he was still wearing Harry’s ridiculous christmas present; A pair of fluffy warm Gryffindor socks that he always claimed to hate. 

“Uh, hi.” Draco repositioned himself, quickly folding his legs under himself to hide his sentimental mistake. “What are you doing here?”

“The loos flooded, so they send everyone home early.” And Draco noticed that now, as a truly  _ filthy _ sewer smell penetrated his nostrils. He wrinkled his nose. 

“And why do you have to stink up my apartment for that, you utter philistine?” He squeezed his nose shut and glared at Harry, who had the decency to look sheepish and guilty.

“I ran out of soap at my place.”

“You ran out of…” Draco would have pinched the bridge of his nose if that didn’t entail inhaling the sewer smell again. “Of course you did. Why would you have soap? Why even shower at all? The Saviour of the WIzarding World is above such mundane things of course.”

“You know your disappointment isn’t nearly as effective with your nose squeezed shut right?” Harry laughed, and Draco flipped him off. But he also blushed, because it was true that his voice sounded awful with his nostrils shut. 

“Take. A. Shower. Now.” He resolutely pointed at the bathroom door and intensified his glare to make up for the funny voice. It seemed to work, as Harry immediately scampered out of the room. Relieved, he took a deep breath. 

And almost vomited because  _ fucking hell _ that smell lingered.  _ Potter is going to  _ pay  _ for this one _ , Draco thought.  _ As soon as I find my scented candles _ . 

* * *

Half an hour, seven air refreshing charms, three scented candles and half a litre of soap later, Draco and Harry once again found themselves in the living room. Harry, as was to be expected with the fortune Draco spend on personal hygiene products, smelled absolutely delicious.

And Draco was still wearing his Gryffindor socks. 

“Sorry for the smell, love.” Harry pulled him close and kissed him, and it was all kinds of weird to smell his own soap on the man’s dark skin. “But it is kind of your fault that I ran out of soap.” 

“What? Why? I would  _ never _ use that plebeian one pound muggle stuff you use.”  _ I would only buy it for myself and smell it when you’re away on a mission _ . He thought with a blush, but he kept that strictly to himself. 

“I’m not saying you use my soap.” Harry chuckled and kissed him again. “I’m just saying that I’ve spend so much time in your flat, I haven’t seen the inside of my own bathroom in like, a month.” 

“Oh.” Draco’s blush grew darker, and the corners of his mouth curled up. “Well, in that case you’re a tiny bit forgiven. But only a tiny bit!” He said sharply when Harry started looking a bit too happy. “You still came into my living room smelling like a sewer, and even if it ends up becoming  _ our _ living room that is very much not okay. I’m not a house elf, or a house wife for that matter. Next time I’m going for a walk, and you can clean up your own shit.”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly  _ my _ shit to begin with…” Harry threw his head back and laughed as Draco glared at him. “Fine! Fine! I’ll cast a bubble charm over myself if it ever happens again.”

“You better.” Draco shot him one last glare, before they melted into another kiss. When they broke apart he bit his lip, the question he’d been meaning to ask for a while now on the tip of his tongue. And hell, why wouldn’t he ask it? Potter wasn’t the only one with a little courage here. “Now about you how much time you spend here… What about we make that all the time? Would you move in with me?”

“I would love to.” An adorable shy smile crept onto Harry’s face, before morphing into a grin “I can’t wait to come home to my fluffy Gryffindor socks wearing boyfriend every night.”

“Urgh, you’re the worst!” Draco called out as he shoved his lover, cursing himself for not ditching the socks. Though he guessed if Harry was really moving in with him, the man was bound to spot them at some point anyway. “And I’m only home earlier than you on Wednesdays.”

“Well then I guess I’ll have to steal your socks so you can come home to me.” 

“You keep your fucking hands off my socks Potter.” Draco shoved Harry again, as if trying to get away from him, and made his way onto the couch. Once there, he posessively grabbed his feet and glared at his lover some more. “They’re mine now.” 

“I guess they are.” And suddenly Draco had the idea Harry wasn’t talking about socks anymore. An idea strengthened when Harry dumped himself on the couch next to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “And I’m sure they love being yours.”

Draco gave him a sharp look. “I don’t  _ own _ people, Harry. Socks, yes, people, no.”

It was a touchy subject for him. For so long, he’d felt like the Dark Lord had owned him, and though other people seemed to enjoy hearing  _ you’re mine _ , he  _ hated _ that phrase with a burning passion. And he would never want to say it to Harry. The fact that the green eyed Gryffindor was his own person, was one of the many reasons he’d fallen for him.

“Of course.” Harry smiled that intimate shy smile again and pulled him into his lap. “We  _ share _ each other, with each other.”

Draco huffed. “Giant sap.” He rolled his eyes, but his traitorous mouth smiled anyway. “But I suppose we do.”

Harry kissed him, one hand slowly traveling down his leg. Draco immediately noticed what he was doing, and swatted his hand away. “But that does not mean I am sharing my socks with you!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for the prompt drarry+socks, I hope you liked it! And please leave kudos or a comment if you did<3


End file.
